Next To Me
by ar-poe
Summary: Warnings: slash, it's all fluff. I really shouldn't have been surprised to find Derek's hands in fists on the table as Spencer stood up and followed the handsome man to the bar.


**A/N: **This is a filled prompt for Miss Hanna, my permanent beta. She had been begging and begging for a jealous!Morgan fic for weeks now, and she gave me this prompt:

"_Okay so lets say Reid and Morgan are having funsies behind everyones' backs but they're not "together" so the whole gang goes to a bar, girls/boys/a girl/a boy flock to him, Morgan sees and gets pissed. Jealous possessiveness INSUESSS. How about Reid takes on a kid, like in uh uh the one with the dude who has curly hair and approached Reid in DC with the hooker killings? He did the authorized doc with him? Only this time its a really handsome smart dude and Morgan gets jealous and insecure since it's usually Reid being the insecure one, ya' know? Hmm, jealous Morgan, jealous Morgan. What can you doooooo?"_

So I put my own twist on it. Enjoy! Also, this is unbetaed since this was a surprise for my beta. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

**Next To Me**

It was really humorous watching my Derek act this way. I mean, sure, he could hide his feelings for our boy genius from the rest of the team, but from the Tech Goddess? I don't think so.

Of course I've noticed all of the looks that linger just a little too long when he makes eye contact with Reid, or the way his hand always finds its way to the small of Reid's back whenever Derek opens a door and lets Reid in first, or the way Derek's eyes just _sparkle_ whenever Reid tries to make a joke...

So I really shouldn't be surprised when Derek offers to buy Spencer his third beer. It's always such a fascinating sight to see our skinny resident genius drink, and he's even more adorable when he drinks. His eyes get all glazed and doe-like and huge, and he always leans in just a little too close to Derek on these nights.

What was surprising, however, was that as soon as Spencer lowered his glass and Derek laughed that genuine and happy laugh of his, and Spencer looked at him with his cute little purse-of-the-lips smile as Derek downed a shot of liquor, that a young man walked up to our booth, dressed in the same old fashioned clothes as our Spencer, and asked if he could buy Spencer a drink.

Spencer looked shocked, and of course, he had no idea what to do in a situation like this, and it didn't go unnoticed. Derek obviously tensed and waited for Spencer's answer, who squinted up at the young man, who was dressed in nice jeans and a button-up shirt and blazer, long curly hair, like Spencer's. And really, if I didn't have my Kevin, and if this man wasn't so obviously gay, I would've snagged 'em myself. That dark hair and dark eyes, and dark stubble...

I really shouldn't have been surprised to find Derek's hands in fists on the table as Spencer stood up and followed the handsome man to the bar.

I followed Derek's hard gaze to the bar where Spencer sat next to this man, both talking animatedly. Obviously, the man was intelligent because Spencer's eyes didn't glow like that for just anybody... I smiled to myself, eager to see where this would lead, I mean, it wasn't very often that our Spencer got an opportunity like this. But then again, the hurt and anger clearly written on Derek's face was nothing but painfully noticeable –

"Look at that guy, acting like he knows what the hell Spencer's talking about..."

I rolled my eyes at Derek. "It _is_ possible for someone to be as intelligent as our Spencer, Derek."

"In a bar? Come on, baby girl!"

"Spencer's in a bar."

"Spencer's different." I raised an eyebrow at Derek as he said that, the acknowledgment of his words slowly appearing on his face, and I grinned.

"That guy's just tryin' to get in his pants." Derek added quietly, almost brooding now as he downed his final shot.

Derek abruptly stood up after a good ten minutes and stormed right over to the two young men. I sat alone, mouth agape, watching this scene unfold. From this distance, all I could see was Spencer's jaw drop and Derek point over his shoulder to the door. The other young man only raised his glass to Spencer and walked away with a small smile...

0-0-0

I kept my hands in fists as I stormed my way to Spencer and this... _man_.

I stepped slightly in front of Spencer, blocking the other man in a position that I knew was defensive, but I didn't really care.

"We need to talk!" I yelled, partially because of the noise and partially out of anger. "Outside. Now." I pointed to the door as Spencer's mouth dropped open. He gawked at me for a second before shooting an apologetic glance to his companion, and then sat his glass down.

Spencer slowly slid off of his stool and followed me through the crowd out to the back of the bar, and once we were outside, I paced up and down a small segment of the sidewalk as I slid my hands in my pockets. Spencer just stood there, however, sobering up as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm.

After a few minutes of silence and my pacing, Spencer shifted slightly and looked at me.

"Dere – "

"I'm in love with you." I blurted as I stopped pacing, and stood slightly stunned for a moment before I looked up to Spencer's face.

Spencer's head snapped back just a little as his eyes grew wide and he tightened his hold around his torso.

"Wha – what?"

I sighed. "I'm in love with you." I repeated, lowering my shoulders and taking a step closer to Spencer.

"But you're..."

"I'm what, Spencer?"

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as he thought. "You like women. I'm nothing like anyone I've seen you with."

I grinned then, feeling my entire face warm up, which caused him to look more than panicked. "You're teasing me." He added.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm not teasin', kid."

I reached out and took Spencer's face in my hands and looked him in the eye. "That guy was no good. It killed me."

Spencer frowned. "Now you know how I feel every time you go dancing with some random girl..." Spencer mumbled and I couldn't help but smile. Spencer felt the same way.

That's when I heard my baby girl giggle and whistle. "It's about damn time!"

_End._


End file.
